


of fleeting dreams and wondrous sparks

by rainstops (yumehito)



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumehito/pseuds/rainstops
Summary: Above the clouds and the atmosphere, say the words and we outta here.(อูฮยอน/ซองกยู)
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun





	of fleeting dreams and wondrous sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Far East Movement feat. Ryan Tedder - Rocketeer

ทุ่งกว้างโล่งเตียนเหยียดยาวไปไม่รู้ไกลเท่าไหร่จนถึงเส้นขอบฟ้าที่เฉิดฉายสีส้มแสดเป็นเส้นตรงดุดัน แสงที่ผุบโผล่อยู่ทุกวันเป็นเหมือนกับการแสดงถึงช่วงชีวิตที่ดำเนินไปอย่างซ้ำซาก และเขาก็นั่งอยู่บนพื้นดินเย็นชื้นกับผ้าห่มบางๆหนึ่งผืนที่พันอยู่รอบตัว ดวงตาหม่นมัวหรี่ลงมองเส้นแสงแสบตานั้นจนวิสัยทัศน์ย่ำแย่ลงกำเนิดริ้วสีดำไปทั่ว ถ้าจะถามว่าเขารู้สึกอะไรหรือเปล่า ก็ไม่  
  
มันไม่มีความหมายอีกต่อไปแล้ว ทุกอย่างล่มสลาย พื้นดินที่เคยชุ่มชื้นก็แห้งกรังและแตกระแหง พื้นที่ถูกแบ่งออกเป็นส่วนๆที่มีขนาดไม่ใหญ่มากด้วยรั้วตาข่ายเหล็กสูงและแข็งแรง ผู้คนมีปฏิสัมพันธ์กันเพียงแค่ในนั้นเพื่อความง่ายดายในการปกครองดูแลชีวิตที่ดูยังไงก็ไม่มีอนาคต ได้แต่ดิ้นรนประคองกันไปอย่างทุลักทุเล  
  
นัมอูฮยอนเป็นผู้ชายอายุยี่สิบสอง เขามีความฝัน เขาเคยวาดภาพชีวิตของเขาเอาไว้ด้วยแสงอาทิตย์อบอุ่น ใบไม้สีเขียวสดที่ค่อยๆเปลี่ยนสียามย่างเข้าฤดูใบไม้ร่วง สายรุ้งที่พาดผ่านท้องฟ้าเปิดกว้างที่แสนจะน่าอัศจรรย์ใจ แต่แสงสว่างวาบของกลุ่มระเบิดที่ทำเอาดวงตาของเขาเกือบจะมืดบอดก็เปลี่ยนแปลงทุกอย่างในชีวิตเขา ความฝันของเขาถูกกวาดเรียบภายในเวลาไม่นานและชุดสีน้ำมันของเขาก็ไร้ประโยชน์แล้ว ทุกอย่างรอบตัวกลายเป็นมีแต่สีเทาหม่น ดำทะมึน กลุ่มเต็นท์ซีดๆไร้ชีวิตชีวา สีสันที่เคยเป็นทุกอย่างของเขามันหายวับไปกับตาและเขาก็ยังหาคำตอบไม่ได้ว่าจะก้าวผ่านความผิดหวังได้อย่างไร  
  
  
"อูฮยอน!"  
  
  
เขาเหลือบกลับไปมองเพียงนิดแต่ก็ต้องยกยิ้มบางๆเมื่อเห็นว่าผู้ที่เรียกเป็นพี่ชายของตัวเอง อูฮยอนค่อยๆลุกขึ้นโดยทิ้งผ้าห่มเอาไว้ตรงนั้น รู้ดีว่าเดี๋ยวเขาก็จะต้องกลับมานั่งมองท้องฟ้ายามค่ำคืนผ่านช่องตาข่ายอันน่ายำเกรง  
  


_Here we go, come with me_   
_There's a world out there that we should see_

  
  
อูฮยอนเกือบจะหลับไปในระหว่างการนอนมองดูดวงดาวที่แข่งกันกระพริบวาบ โอ้อวดกับพวกมันเองว่าดวงไหนที่สว่างที่สุด แต่แล้วความสนใจก็ถูกดึงไปเมื่อเขาได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้าที่ย่ำใกล้เข้ามาผ่านกลุ่มหญ้าแห้งชื้นแฉะ มันมาจากอีกฝั่งของรั้วสูงตระหง่าน ตลอดเวลาที่เขาอยู่ตรงนี้ เขาไม่เคยเห็นหรือได้ยินอะไรจากพื้นที่ที่อยู่ด้านข้างมาก่อน  
  
ยามที่เขาได้ยินเสียงหายใจเข้าดังจากความตกใจในความมืดมิด อูฮยอนก็ผุดลุกจากที่นอนอยู่ขึ้นมาแล้วพยายามมองผ่านภาพสีดำสนิทและเส้นสีเงินที่ไขว้ไปมาของรั้วตาข่าย แสงนวลของพระจันทร์และดวงไฟสีส้มสลัวจากอีกฝั่งของรั้วพอให้เขาไล่เส้นขอบเป็นรูปร่างของคนได้ เขาหยิบตะเกียงอันเล็กขึ้นมาตรงหน้าแล้วก็สรุปได้ว่าเป็นผู้ชายที่ตัวไม่สูงไปกว่าเขาเท่าไหร่

  
  
"เอ่อ สวัสดี?" เป็นสุ้มเสียงนุ่มที่เอ่ยทักขึ้นมาก่อน อูฮยอนลดตะเกียงลงข้างตัวแล้วนิ่งมองอีกฝ่าย ริมฝีปากของเขาแนบเข้ากันโดยไม่ได้พูดอะไรตอบกลับ ได้แต่เหลือบมองคนที่ทรุดตัวลงนั่งแล้วเอียงคอมองสิ่งของรอบตัวของเขาด้วยความสนใจ – ตะเกียงน้ำมัน ผ้าห่ม เสื้อแจ็คเก็ตที่ม้วนไว้สำหรับใช้รองคอ

  
  
"นาย... นั่งอยู่คนเดียวเหรอ?"

  
  
"อือ ไม่มีใครบ้าเดินมาที่สุดมุมของรั้วหรอก"

  
  
_เพราะมันอันตราย ถ้าคิดจะลอดรั้ววิ่งเข้าหาเส้นขอบฟ้า ออกไปได้ไม่ไกลก็คง – เปรี้ยง_

  
  
ถึงจะอยู่ในความมืดขนาดนี้ อูฮยอนยังเหลือบมองเห็นดวงตาที่มีแสงสะท้อนจากตะเกียงของเขาและคิ้วที่ลู่ลงเป็นการแสดงสีหน้าที่ราวกับจะบอกว่า _นายดูเหงานะ ไม่เหงาเลยหรือ?_ ซึ่งเขาคิดว่ามันเป็นคำถามที่งี่เง่าสิ้นดี ถึงจะเหงาจริงๆแต่จะทำอะไรได้? อนาคตมันเป็นแค่ทางที่ตรงไปเรื่อยๆไม่มีจุดจบและมองไม่เห็นปลายทาง มีแต่รั้วกักกั้น ไม่สามารถวิ่งทะยานอย่างอิสระ ก็เหมือนกับนั่งรอความตายนั่นแหละ  
  
  
"ฉันไม่เคยเดินมาฝั่งนี้เลย ปกติแล้วจะอยู่ทางนั้น" เงามืดขยับไหวเป็นท่าทางการชี้ไปในทางตรงกันข้ามกับที่เขาอยู่ – ทิศตะวันออก "จริงๆแล้วฉันไม่ชอบตอนกลางคืนเท่าไหร่"

  
"แล้วทำไมถึงเดินมาถึงนี่?"

  
  
"ไม่รู้สิ... ก็แค่สงสัยล่ะมั้งว่าถ้าฉันลองเดินไกลไปอีกนิดแล้วอะไรๆมันจะเปลี่ยนไปรึเปล่า"

  
  
อูฮยอนนิ่งชะงักพลางครุ่นคิดสิ่งที่ได้ยินซักพัก ก่อนจะต้องกระพริบตาปริบๆเมื่ออีกฝ่ายหัวเราะออกมาเบาๆ

  
  
"แล้วมันก็เปลี่ยนจริงๆด้วย ใครจะไปคิดว่าจะเดินมาเจอคนนอนดูดาวในที่แบบนี้"

  
มีอะไรบางอย่างในตัวคนคนนี้ที่สามารถหัวเราะออกมาได้ทั้งๆที่สภาพการเป็นอยู่ของเราก็คงไม่ต่างกันเท่าไหร่ แต่ผู้ชายคนนี้ยังคงยึดถือความหวังอันริบหรี่ พยายามไขว่คว้าสิ่งเล็กๆน้อยๆที่จะทำให้ตัวเองมีความสุข การหัวเราะก็เท่ากับการมีความสุขใช่ไหม? แย่จังนะ อูฮยอนจำไม่ได้แล้วว่าเขาได้หัวเราะออกมาจากใจครั้งสุดท้ายเมื่อไหร่  
  
อูฮยอนไม่ได้ตอบอะไร เขาทิ้งตัวลงนอนราบกับพื้นอย่างเคย มองขึ้นไปยังภาพเดิม ท้องฟ้าและกลุ่มดาวที่เหมือนจะไม่ขยับไปไหนเลย ทุกๆคืนก็มีลวดลายแบบนี้วนเวียนซ้ำไปซ้ำมา  
  
  
"ถ้าฉันรู้ว่าตอนกลางคืนสวยแบบนี้ก็คงนั่งมองมันไม่เบื่อ นายนี่ตาถึงนะ"  
  
  
ถ้อยคำละลายหายไปในอากาศเย็นๆแต่อูฮยอนก็รู้สึกถึงตัวเองที่ยันตัวขึ้นนั่งอีกครั้งด้วยความรู้สึกที่แปรปรวน เขาหันหน้าไปยังอีกฝ่ายที่เอนตัวไปข้างหลังเล็กน้อยขณะเงยหน้าขึ้นมองท้องฟ้า อูฮยอนเม้มปากแน่นเมื่อมีความอบอุ่นแผ่ซ่านไปทั่วหน้าอกอย่างอธิบายไม่ได้ _ทำไม–_  
  
  
"ก็มานั่งดูด้วยกันสิ" โพล่งออกไปไม่รู้ตัว แต่อูฮยอนก็ไม่คิดว่าเขาเสียดาย  
  
  
จากแสงไฟที่กระพริบวาบใกล้จะดับลงนั้น เขาได้เห็นเค้าโครงของริมฝีปากที่หยัดยกขึ้นเป็นรอยยิ้มเห็นแนวฟันขาว ก่อนที่เจ้าตัวจะลุกขึ้นปัดกางเกงเบาๆ  
  
  
"งั้นไว้เจอกันคืนพรุ่งนี้นะ"  
  
  
อูฮยอนลุกขึ้นบ้าง จนในตอนนี้ทั้งคู่ยืนหันหน้าเข้าหากันด้วยระยะห่างราวหนึ่งเมตรไม่เปลี่ยนไปจากในตอนแรก อูฮยอนแลบลิ้นเลียริมฝีปากที่แห้งผากแล้วเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงเบาบาง  
  
  
"อูฮยอน"  
  
  
"ซองกยู"  
  
  
เขาสาบานได้ว่าเขา _ได้ยิน_ รอยยิ้มในน้ำเสียงนั้น  
  
  


_Take my hand, close your eyes_

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer_

  
ซองกยูไม่ผิดคำพูด เขาวิ่งเหยาะๆเข้ามาในคืนนั้นแล้วหย่อนตัวลงนั่งกอดเข่าลงกับพื้นใกล้กับรั้วมากกว่าเดิม อูฮยอนเขยิบเข้าไปอย่างเคลือบแคลงใจยามที่ซองกยูกวักมือเรียก _พี่สาวทำบราวนี่ เยอะแยะไปหมด ทานไหม?_ ขนมหวานหอมกรุ่น ถึงแม้รูปร่างมันจะบิดๆเบี้ยวๆแต่มันก็ทำให้อูฮยอนจำขึ้นมาได้ว่าเจ้าขนมชิ้นนี้มันรสชาดเป็นยังไง การนอนดูดาวในเวลาหัวค่ำ แบ่งขนมกันกินและพูดคุยเรื่องเรื่อยเปื่อยกลายเป็นกิจกรรมที่เกิดขึ้นในบางวันที่คนอายุมากกว่าแอบออกมาจากเต็นท์ของตัวเองได้ อย่างในค่ำคืนนี้ ซองกยูก็พูดถึงสิ่งที่เขาทำในอีกฝั่งของรั้ว วันๆก็ไม่ได้ทำอะไรเท่าไหร่นอกจากงานเล็กๆน้อยๆเวลามีคนขอให้ช่วย เพราะหัวใจที่ไม่ค่อยแข็งแรงทำให้ไม่เหมาะกับงานที่ใช้แรงมาก เวลาว่างก็จะชอบร้องเพลงและแต่งเพลง ดนตรีและเสียงเล็กเสียงน้อยรอบตัวทำให้ซองกยูมีความสุข  
  
อูฮยอนอึกอักเมื่อซองกยูถามว่าเขาทำอะไร แต่เพราะอีกฝ่ายมีความคาดหวังวาดอยู่บนใบหน้า สุดท้ายแล้วเขาก็ต้องถอนหายใจแล้วยอมพูดจนได้  
  
  
"วาดรูป? เจ๋งไปเลย..."  
  
  
อูฮยอนส่ายหน้าช้าๆแล้วพึมพำกับตัวเองถึงความน่าเบื่อในที่แห่งนี้ มันไม่มีอะไรให้วาดแล้ว มีแต่ภาพเดิมๆที่ฉายวนไปวนมาราวกับฟิล์มม้วนเก่า ฝังลึกเข้าไปในความทรงจำแต่ไม่มีค่าอะไรที่จะระบายมันออกมาบนผืนผ้าใบ แต่ซองกยูยังคงยืนยันว่า _มันวิเศษจริงๆนะ ฉันน่ะวาดไม่เป็นคนเลยล่ะ_ เขาจำต้องหลุดหัวเราะเบาๆที่เห็นอีกฝ่ายเบะปากหลังจากใช้กิ่งไม้แถวนั้นเขี่ยพื้นดินเป็นเส้นขยุกขยิกดูไม่ออก  
  
  
"นายยังดีที่ได้ทำสิ่งที่รัก สร้างสรรคคำร้องทำนองขึ้นมาจากในอากาศได้"  
  
"ไร้สาระน่า เราก็เป็นศิลปะเหมือนกัน แรงบันดาลใจมีอยู่ทุกที่ถ้านายพยายามที่จะหามัน"  
  
  
การที่ซองกยูแทนตัวเขาทั้งสองคนด้วยคำว่า _ศิลปะ_ มันส่งผ่านอะไรบางอย่าง – นุ่มนวล เต็มตื้น เกือบจะเป็นความหวัง – ที่ทำให้เขาพูดไม่ออกเพราะลำคอแห้งผากและฝืดเหลือเกิน  
  
  
"ศิลปะแบบนาย... ไม่จำเป็นต้องเสมือนจริง, นึกถึงศิลปะตั้งแต่สมัยก่อนคริสต์ศักราชสิ" ซองกยูหยุดไปเพียงชั่ววินาทีเพื่อที่จะจิบน้ำชาที่เริ่มเย็นชืด "จะเป็นอะไรก็ได้แล้วแต่นายจะคิด ถ้านายมองเต็นท์พวกนั้นแล้วคิดว่ามันดูน่าเบื่อ อือ... ฉันว่ามันดูเหมือนโดมของละครสัตว์ออกนะ"  
  
  
ซองกยูว่าแล้วก็ฉีกยิ้มกว้างมาให้ มือคู่สวยค่อยๆส่งผ่านบราวนี่มาให้อีกชิ้นซึ่งอูฮยอนก็แน่นิ่งไปจนไม่รู้สึกถึงมือตัวเองที่ขยับยื่นออกไปรับ  
  
  
"หรือไม่ก็แนว _abstract_?"  
  
"หรือ _expressionism_ – ศิลปะที่แสดงความรู้สึกนึกคิดมากกว่าจะเสมือนจริง"  
  
"นั่นแหละ นั่นแหละ เริ่มจะได้ _ฟีล_ แล้วใช่รึเปล่า?"  
  
  
อูฮยอนยกยิ้มบางๆไปกับความกระตือรือร้นของคนอายุมากกว่าที่มันออกมาดูน่ารักอย่างเป็นธรรมชาติ และเขาก็อดคิดไม่ได้ว่าถ้าหากเขาพยายามมองสิ่งรอบตัวให้ต่างไปจากเดิม เขาจะสามารถมองโลกในแบบที่ซองกยูมองได้หรือเปล่า หากแต่ว่า–  
  
  
  
"ฉันตาบอดสี"  
  
  
  
ความเงียบตรงเข้าปกคลุมจนน่าหนวกหู  
  
เขามองสีสันได้ไม่เหมือนเดิมอีกต่อไป ด้วยสภาพแวดล้อมที่ขมุกขมัว ภาพที่เขามองเห็นจึงซีดจางและไร้ชีวิตชีวา แค่นั้นมันก็พอที่จะทำให้เขารู้สึกไร้ความหมายที่จะจับพู่กัน และก็ทำให้เขารู้สึกเป็นมิตรกับความมืดมากกว่า ต่อให้เขาดึงดันลากพู่กันไปตามความทรงจำที่มี มันก็คงจะไม่สวยและแสดงความรู้สึกได้เหมือนเดิม  
  
ซองกยูเคี้ยวริมฝีปากล่างอย่างใช้ความคิด ถึงแม้อูฮยอนจะยิ้มให้แล้วบอกว่าไม่เป็นไร _เขาชินแล้ว_ แต่คนอายุมากกว่าก็ทำให้ประหลาดใจอีกครั้งในการชวนให้ไปเจอกันในฝั่งตะวันออกตอนเช้ามืด โดยให้เหตุผลแค่ว่าขอเป็นของแลกเปลี่ยนที่มานั่งดูดาวเป็นเพื่อนเขาตั้งหลายรอบแล้วและให้เขาไปรอดูพระอาทิตย์ขึ้นด้วยกันบ้าง ในเมื่ออูฮยอนไม่สามารถหาเหตุผลมาปฏิเสธ เขาจึงตอบตกลงและแยกย้ายกันไปเพราะอูฮยอนไม่มั่นใจนักว่าเขาจะสามารถตื่นเช้าขนาดนั้นได้ไหม  
  
  


_Where we go, we don't need roads_

_And where we stop nobody knows_

  
อย่างน้อยๆ อูฮยอนก็พยายามที่จะแซะตัวเองขึ้นมาจากกลุ่มผ้าห่มอบอุ่นแล้วเดินงัวเงียออกไปยังบรรยากาศที่หนาวเย็นช่วงเช้ามืด โดยมีพี่ชายที่ขยันขันแข็งเอ่ยแซวว่าหิมะคงกำลังจะตกอีกไม่นานแน่ๆที่อูฮยอนลืมตาขึ้นมาตั้งแต่พระอาทิตย์ยังไม่ขึ้นแบบนี้ เขาโบกปัดพี่ชายไปแล้วออกวิ่งเหยาะๆไปยังทิศตะวันออก แสงเรไรที่ขอบฟ้ายิ่งทำให้เขาเร่งฝีเท้าขึ้น _สายจนได้_  
  
เมื่อเขาอยู่ห่างจากรั้วเหล็กประมานห้าสิบเมตร เขาก็เห็นคนที่นั่งกอดเข่าอยู่อีกฝั่งของรั้วด้านซ้าย อูฮยอนผ่อนลมหายใจยาวแล้วกระชับเสื้อแจ็คเก็ตหนังในขณะที่ก้าวเดินไปใกล้ ซองกยู – ผู้ที่มีโสตประสาทดีเยี่ยม อูฮยอนเพิ่งได้รับรู้ – หันมาทั้งๆที่เขายังเดินไปไม่ถึงรั้วเลยด้วยซ้ำ รอยยิ้มบางๆบนใบหน้าก็ทำเอาอูฮยอนตระหนักได้ว่า เขากำลังจะได้เห็นซองกยูในแสงอาทิตย์เป็นครั้งแรก  
  
 _(แค่คิด อูฮยอนก็รู้สึกว่าอัตราการเต้นของหัวใจเขาคงเต้นจาก 70 ครั้งต่อนาที เป็น 110 ครั้งต่อนาที)_  
  
ซองกยูมีกีต้าร์โปร่งอยู่ในอ้อมแขน ตลอดเวลาที่ดวงตาทั้งสองคู่จับจ้องอยู่ที่ขอบฟ้า แค่นั่งรอพระอาทิตย์ให้ลอยขึ้นสูงเรื่อยๆก็จะมีเสียงฮัมเพลงเบาๆของซองกยูเป็นพื้นหลัง ไม่นานอูฮยอนก็พบว่าตัวเองกำลังนั่งมองคนอายุมากกว่าผ่านช่องตาข่าย เส้นผมดูออกโทนสีน้ำตาลเปลือกไม้ ผมหน้าพริ้วไหวตกลงมาเกือบจะปรกดวงตาเรียวเล็กที่ปรือลง แพขนตาระไปกับผิวที่ดูเนียนเรียบและนุ่มนวล ไม่มีความหยาบกระด้าง สันจมูกตรงลงมาจนถึงริมฝีปากบางที่ขยับน้อยๆไปตามคำร้องแผ่วเบา และยามที่ซองกยูหันมายิ้มให้เขา มันเป็นครั้งแรกในเวลานานเท่าไหร่ไม่รู้ที่อูฮยอนอยากจะเก็บทุกๆรายละเอียดของภาพวาดที่เขากำลังจ้องมองอยู่นี้เหลือเกิน  
  
ตลอดทั้งวันนั้น อูฮยอนคิดอยู่เพียงอย่างเดียวว่า พรุ่งนี้ตอนพระอาทิตย์ขึ้น เขาน่าจะเอาสมุดสเก็ตช์ที่ถูกวางลืมไว้ในเต็นท์ติดตัวไปด้วยก็น่าจะดี  
  
  


_To the stars if you really want it_

_Got a jetpack with your name on it_

  
  
"นั่นนายกำลังทำอะไร?"  
  
  
ซองกยูเอียงคอถามเมื่ออูฮยอนเดินเข้ามายังที่ประจำของตัวเองพร้อมกับท่อนไม้เต็มอ้อมแขน ที่พื้นก็มีตะปู น็อต และเครื่องมือช่างสองสามอย่าง คนอายุมากกว่าเขยิบเข้ามาจนติดรั้ว ยกมือขึ้นเกี่ยวเหล็กเย็นชืดเอาไว้ในขณะที่มองอีกฝ่ายหยิบจับสิ่งของอย่างคล่องแคล่ว อูฮยอนมองค้อนในมือแล้วปรายตาไปยังด้านหลังตัวเองเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะหันกลับมามองใบหน้าที่เต็มไปด้วยความสงสัยของซองกยู ริมฝีปากของเขากระตุกขึ้นเป็นรอยยิ้ม  
  
  
"บ้านต้นไม้ มาช่วยกันไหม?"  
  
  
 _บ้านต้นไม้บ้าอะไร_ เป็นอย่างเดียวที่ซองกยูโพล่งขึ้นมาก่อนที่อูฮยอนจะเดินเข้าไปใกล้แล้วคลายมือที่กำรั้วเหล็กออก เขาพยักเพยิดไปยังกลุ่มหญ้าแห้งๆขึ้นสูงที่อยู่ห่างออกไปไม่ไกลนัก

  
  
"มันมีช่องอยู่ พี่บูฮยอนเคยแอบทำเอาไว้" ซองกยูดูมีทีท่าอึกอักแต่อูฮยอนก็ไม่คิดจะยอมให้อีกฝ่ายล่าถอยไปในตอนนี้ เขากระดิกนิ้วเรียกให้เดินตามมาแล้วย่อตัวลงแหวกต้นหญ้าแห้งกรอบออก เผยให้เห็นช่องขนาดใหญ่ไม่น้อยที่เหมือนว่าถูกตัดและตะไบออกไปให้คนลอดผ่านได้ อูฮยอนย่อตัวลงจับกอหญ้าเอาไว้หลังจากที่ซองกยูยกมือขึ้นทำสัญญาณโอเค กินเวลาเพียงนิดหน่อยและการเคลื่อนไหวเงอะงะเพื่อหลบขอบคมๆของเส้นเหล็ก ซองกยูก็ลอดผ่านมาพร้อมกับพ่นลมหายใจแรงอย่างโล่งอก

  
  
"ว่าแต่ฉันช่วยอะไรได้บ้างเนี่ย?" ซองกยูเลิกคิ้วมองคนเด็กกว่าที่เริ่มหยิบจับสิ่งของตรงหน้าอีกครั้ง

  
  
"อือ ช่วยจับไม้ก็พอ ที่เหลือฉันทำเอง–" อูฮยอนช้อนตาขึ้นด้วยรอยยิ้มบางๆ "– ระวังมือด้วยล่ะ"

  
  
_มือคู่สวยที่ควรจะใช้ดีดสายไนลอนบรรเลงเพลงเพราะๆตลอดไป_

  
  
อูฮยอนยืนยันกับอีกฝ่ายว่ามันไม่ยากเท่าไหร่ แค่เป็นเพิงขนาดย่อมคลุมด้วยผ้าใบและวางผ้ายัดนุ่นเอาไว้เยอะๆที่จะกลายเป็นที่ดูดาวอันแสนจะสบายในช่วงหน้าหนาวที่คืบคลานเข้ามาใกล้ทุกที ยามเย็นล่วงเลยไปโดยไม่มีฝ่ายไหนรู้ตัว อูฮยอนรู้สึกตัวอีกทีก็พบว่าบรรยากาศรอบข้างมืดลงจนไม่น่าจะปลอดภัยถ้ายังดึงดันจะต่อโครงไม้ให้เสร็จ เขานั่งลงกับพื้นแล้วเป่าฝ่ามือเพื่อให้ความอบอุ่นตัวเองในอากาศที่เย็นยะเยือก  
  
  
"อูฮยอน– _อูฮยอน!_ "  
  
  
ผู้ถูกเรียกขมวดคิ้วแล้วหันกลับไปมองด้วยความสงสัย แต่ซองกยูก็ไม่เปิดโอกาสให้เขาถามมาก เจ้าตัวเดินเลยกันไปนิดหน่อยแล้วยกทั้งสองมือขึ้นมาตรงหน้า ในมือข้างหนึ่งมีก้อนกลมๆขนาดลูกปืนแก๊ปไซส์เล็ก อีกมือก็ดีดฝาไฟแช็คดูปองท์ให้เปิดออก ซองกยูกระซิบนับถอยหลังกับตัวเองก่อนจะโยนเจ้าลูกกลมๆนั้นขึ้นไปกลางอากาศแล้วจุดไฟตามขึ้นไปด้วยความรวดเร็ว เรียวขายาวรีบก้าวถอยแล้วทรุดตัวลงนั่งเงยหน้าขึ้นมองดินปืนที่แดงวาบก่อนจะประทุกระจายออกเป็นเส้นแสงวิบวับราวกับดอกไม้ไฟขนาดจิ๋ว อูฮยอนมองตามไปด้วยดวงตาที่คั่งค้างและกรามที่หย่อนลงโดยไม่รู้ตัว  
  
  
"น่าเสียดาย มันคงเป็นของเล่นอย่างเดียวที่ฉันพอจะทำให้น้องชายได้" ซองกยูพูดขึ้นมาหลังจากผ่านไปพักใหญ่ๆในความเงียบ เขาหลุบตาลงแล้วหันไปทางอูฮยอนที่มองมาอยู่แล้ว "แต่ซองจงก็ชอบ ไม่เรื่องมากเลย เด็กคนนั้นน่ะ"  
  
  
ซองกยูคลี่ยิ้มกว้างด้วยดวงตาที่เป็นประกายอยู่ในความมืด และอูฮยอนก็ไม่ทันได้คิดอะไร – _ไม่อยากจะคิดอะไร_ – เมื่อเขาเอนตัวเข้าไปแตะริมฝีปากลงเบาๆที่มุมปากของอีกฝ่าย ก่อนจะเอียงศรีษะอย่างช้าช้าเพื่อกดจูบแนบสนิทเพราะซองกยูไม่หนีไปไหนแล้วยังมือคู่นั้นที่ดึงรั้งคอเสื้อของเขาเข้าไปใกล้ขึ้นอีก  
  
  
เขาคิดว่าเขามองเห็นดวงไฟเป็นร้อยเป็นพันแตกกระจายอยู่เบื้องหลังเปลือกตา  
  
  


_Above the clouds and the atmosphere_

_Say the words and we outta here_

"ฉันมีความฝัน"

อูฮยอนเหลือบมองซองกยูแว้บหนึ่ง เขาพยักหน้ารับแล้วดึงกองผ้านุ่มๆเข้ามากอดกันความหนาว

"บ้านเกิดของฉันอยู่ห่างไกลจากเมืองออกไป ติดทะเลและลมโกรกเย็นสบาย ฉันจะนอนไกวแปลกับกีต้าร์หนึ่งตัว นอนฟังเสียงคลื่นพัดพาเม็ดทรายลงไปในทะเลลึกก่อนจะตีมันกลับขึ้นมา ฟังเสียงฝ่าเท้าที่เหยียบลงบนทรายเปียกๆ ในขณะนั้นฉันก็อาจจะดีดซักคอร์ดแล้วก็ฮัมเพลงซักเพลง..." ซองกยูเงียบเสียงและหลับตาลงช้าๆ ราวกับกำลังจินตนาการมันขึ้นมาด้วยรอยยิ้มบนใบหน้า

"ความฝันของฉัน" อูฮยอนกลืนแพนเค้กเย็นๆลงคอแล้วกระแอมเบาๆ ริมฝีปากอ้าออกกำลังจะพูดต่อแต่อูฮยอนก็ตัดสินใจที่จะเงียบ เขาหายใจเข้าลึกแล้วพลิกกลับไปกวาดมือหาอะไรบางอย่าง ซองกยูเอียงคอมองด้วยความฉงน อูฮยอนแอบอะไรบางอย่างไว้ข้างหลังแล้วยกยิ้มให้กับคนอายุมากกว่า เขายกมือขึ้นบังสายตาที่พยายามชะเง้อมอง "ความฝันนี้น่ะ–"

ซองกยูได้ยินเสียงเปิดหน้ากระดาษร้อยปอนด์ของสมุดวาดภาพและเขาก็เผลอกลั้นหายใจ แสงสว่างกลับมากระทบกับสายตาของเขาอีกครั้งเมื่ออูฮยอนดึงมือออกและยกมันขึ้นมาตรงหน้า ลายเส้นนุ่มนวลของดินสอที่ร่างเป็นภาพใบหน้าด้านข้าง แรเงาตามทิศทางของแสงอาทิตย์ทิศตะวันออก ซองกยูกระพริบตามองภาพของเขาที่ดูสมบูรณ์แม้จะไม่มีสีสัน ไม่มีแม้แต่ตาข่ายเหล็กที่น่าจะเป็นสิ่งขวางกั้นเขาที่เป็นแบบ

"– มันเป็นจริงแล้ว"

ความหมายที่อยู่เบื้องหลังภาพวาดและถ้อยคำลอยอยู่ในอากาศ ซองกยูไม่แน่ใจว่าเขาควรจะคว้าสิ่งไหนไว้ก่อนดี แต่สุดท้ายแล้วเขาก็พบตัวเองดึงคนตรงหน้าเข้ามาในอ้อมแขน – _ฉันรู้ว่านายทำได้ มันคือสิ่งที่นายรัก_ – อูฮยอนกระพริบตาถี่ๆไล่ดวงตาที่ชื้นแฉะก่อนจะตวัดแขนขึ้นกอดตอบ ถึงแม้ประสาทการรับรู้สีสันของเขามันจะบิดเบี้ยวและเพี้ยนไป เขารู้แล้วว่ามันไม่ใช่ของจริง สิ่งที่อยู่ตรงหน้านี้ต่างหากที่สำคัญ _คนคนนี้_ ต่างหากที่สำคัญ

"แต่ซองกยู นายรู้ใช่มั้ยว่านายไม่ใช่แค่งานศิลปะ"

แต่จะให้ซองกยูตอบยังไง เพราะอูฮยอนแนบริมฝีปากลงมาสนิทและใช้มือยึดที่กรามให้เอียงศรีษะไปตามองศาที่เจ้าตัวต้องการ ปลายนิ้วแทรกผ่านแนวฟันรั้งให้เขาแยกริมฝีปากออกน้อยๆเพื่อฉุดสัมผัสให้ถลำลึกกว่าที่เคย ซองกยูหลับตาลงใช้ความรู้สึกแค่กับเรียวลิ้นชื้นที่เคลื่อนไปด้วยกันอย่างอ้อยอิ่ง จนเมื่อแผ่นหลังเอนลงกระทบกับกองผ้าหนานุ่ม เขาก็ผลักเข้าที่ไหล่อูฮยอนออกด้วยเสียงหัวเราะสลับกับการงับเอาอากาศเข้าปอด ริมฝีปากร้อนเลื่อนไปถึงหลังใบหู แรงดูดดึงเบาๆเรียกเอาเสียงหายใจเข้าอย่างเฉียบพลันจากซองกยู

ฝ่ามืออุ่นร้อนนาบลงบนผิวแก้มเนียนโดยที่สายทั้งสองคู่ยังสบกันนิ่งในระยะเพียงลมแทรกผ่าน ซองกยูเม้มปากยามที่ปลายนิ้วเหล่านั้นลากไปตามโครงหน้าลงไปถึงความยาวของคอ แรงกดนวดบนไหปลาร้าดึงเอาเสียงเล็กๆเล็ดลอดผ่านริมฝีปากแดงจัด ซองกยูใช้ทั้งสองมือกอบใบหน้าคมกลับขึ้นมาสบตา

"ตอนนี้มันไม่ใช่แค่เรื่องของฉัน หรือแค่เรื่องของนาย... _we're in this together._ "

อูฮยอนหายใจเข้าออกลึกๆแล้วใช้อีกมือค่อยๆร่นเสื้อยืดสีแดงเลือดนกขึ้นทีละนิดไม่ให้อีกฝ่ายตื่นตกใจ จนผิวขาวกระจ่างปรากฏแก่สายตาในแสงไฟอ่อนๆของตะเกียง ประกายไหววูบในแก้วตาสีเข้มทำให้ซองกยูโล่งใจขึ้นในทันควัน เพราะสายตานั้นบ่งบอกว่าอูฮยอนก็ประหม่าไม่แพ้กันเลย ซองกยูดึงปลายเสื้อขึ้นเองแล้วกัดเอาไว้แน่น เส้นสุดท้ายที่ขวางกั้นขาดผึงและอูฮยอนก็รู้ว่าเขาไม่มีสิทธิ์ถอยอีกแล้ว

_Hold my hand if you feeling scared_

_We're flying up, up outta here_

ริมฝีปากอิ่มกดแนบอยู่ที่ผิวอ่อนบนต้นคอที่สั่นไหวไปตามเส้นเสียงของร่างเบื้องล่าง ทุกๆการขยับไหวส่งให้ซองกยูได้แต่บิดกายไปกับผืนผ้าหยาบที่เสียดแผ่นหลังจนแสบร้อน เสียงครางเครือรังแต่จะรุดออกมาจากลำคอโดยจังหวะหนึ่งที่สะโพกสอบแนบเข้ามาสนิทส่งผลให้เบื้องหลังเปลือกตานั้นขาวโพลน เขายิ่งกัดปลายเสื้อแรงขึ้น พยายามที่จะกลั้นเสียงเล็กเสียงน้อยไม่ให้หลุดลอดออกมาอย่างสุดตัว มือบางปัดป่ายขึ้นขยำผ้าห่มที่เหนือศรีษะแน่นจนข้อขาวเป็นการยึดก่อนที่แผ่นหลังของเขาจะแอ่นลอยขึ้นด้วยเสียงกรีดร้องที่เงียบงัน ริมฝีปากสีสดแยกออกคายปลายเสื้อเมื่อพ่ายแพ้ให้กับความร้อนวูบที่แล่นผ่านทุกประสาทการรับรู้ และ – _ให้ตายเถอะ อูฮยอน มันช้าไป_ ทุกสัมผัสกดลึกและซองกยูรู้สึกหายใจไม่ออกท่ามกลางริมฝีปากที่พรมจูบแสนหวานไปทั่วต้นคอ

อูฮยอนขบผิวเนื้ออ่อนจนทิ้งร่องรอยสีม่วงจางกระจัดกระจาย แรงของแขนที่โอบรอบเอวประคองเพิ่มขึ้นในขณะที่เขาพยายามหักห้ามใจไม่ให้เสียสติ เก็บเกี่ยวทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่เป็นคิมซองกยูยามโอบกอดอีกฝ่ายอย่างไม่รีบเร่ง – _เชื่องช้าและล้ำลึก_ – อย่างที่ใจหวัง ดื่มด่ำไปกับซิมโฟนีที่บรรเลงโดยคิมซองกยูเองชิดใบหู เขาไม่เคยได้ยินเสียงอะไรไพเราะเท่านี้เลย

_Where we stop nobody knows_

คิมซองกยูก้าวเข้ามาในชีวิตของเขาพร้อมกับสองมือที่เต็มไปด้วยความหวัง จินตนาการ และจิตวิญญาณที่ล้ำลึกเกินจะหยั่ง และถึงแม้สายตาของเขาจะหลอกล่อปั่นป่วนให้สับสนในบางครั้ง แรงกระตุกรั้งและความอบอุ่นวาบกลางหน้าอกก็เตือนเขาได้เสมอถึงเกล็ดของดวงดาวที่ซองกยูหว่านเอาไว้

end.


End file.
